Dog Days and Tiger Nights
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: This is the sequel to Healed Hearts and Broken Bones. When Sirius Black breaks out of Azkaban how will Rose react and will the love they shared have survived?
1. 11 Years Of Letters

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Harry Potter, I have merely created a character and placed her in that world, I do not own any of the Potter world, only the character I have created. I have created some situations based on that world. Anything I have not created is J.. _

_I would appreciate reviews and comments, whether critical or full of praise, please remember though that these are not real people they are fictional and while I have tried to remain true to the information J.K. Rowling has laid out, this is my interpretaion (if that is the right word) of characters and the like.  
><em>

_I really appreciate all your lovely comments aswell it's nice to know you are enjoying my work :) So big thankyou! :)  
><em>

_Please Review I LOVE hearing what you think :)_

**_This is the sequel to my first fic Healed Hearts and Broken Bones._**

* * *

><p><strong>11 years worth of letters,<strong>

_Dear Sirius _

_I know you would never betray Lily and James _

_I love you _

_xRosex_

_Dear Sirius _

_This is getting ridiculous now, I know _

_full well you didn't betray Lily and James and _

_you didn't kill Peter! _

_I love you _

_Rose _

_xx_

_Dear Sirius,_

_Dumbledore is refusing to allow me to attend the hearing! _

_Him and Remus seem to be in cahoots, Remus is _

_annoying me now, I wish he'd leave me alone. _

_Rose _

_x_

_Dear Sirius, _

_It's been a whole year now, Apparently someone _

_is trying to stop me getting to Azkaban too see you, I suspect Remus_

_and Dumbledore, even though the Order is disbanded, Remus has got others _

_watching me like a hawk, everyday Remus has been here EVERYDAY, _

_he says it makes him sad to see me like this, he says I need to leave the _

_house more, I don't see what for. _

_They can't just expect me to believe that you betrayed your best friend! _

_They can't just expect me to forget you! _

_Remus keeps telling me to give up because your clearly not interested_

_otherwise you would have replied by now, what does Remus know though! _

_My love Always _

_Rose _

_Dear Molly, _

_I'm so glad to hear you and the boys are doing so well, and Ginny of course! _

_I can't believe how old they are all getting! I can't get over the fact that Charlie _

_is off to Hogwarts this year. Now that is making me feel old. I keep meaning _

_to come over but truth be told I've become a bit of a hermit as of late. _

_It doesn't really help that Remus is watching my every move, did _

_you know the other day he even asked Minerva to come and have a_

_talk with me, I had to remind them. I'm not at Hogwarts any more._

_I'm not entirely sure what he thinks I'm going to do, I can't exactly _

_break Sirius out. _

_I want some pictures of the boys Molly you never send me enough! _

_Now you have no excuse because I've sent you a camera and _

_no moaning about the price because it's an old one. _

_I haven't forgotten it's Fred and George's birthday next week either. _

_I got them something I hope you don't mind, I really think they'll like it _

_Make sure you write back when you have a moment and give _

_Arthur my love. _

_Rose _

_xx_

_Dear Lily, _

_If I'm honest I don't know why I'm writing to you, your dead _

_you can't help me, you can't write back, maybe that's why I'm writing._

_I can't write to anyone else either, I don't think you and James realise the _

_huge hole you've left in the world. Not that I'm blaming you. _

_Everyone else believes Sirius did it, they believe he betrayed you, Sirius wouldn't, _

_James was like a brother to him, he would never ever betray him. EVER! _

_Everyone said that Remus was bad, was betraying us and here he stands, or_

_rather sits in my front room, watching me, it's like there all waiting for me to _

_explode or try to do myself harm. I'm not! That's how I know I'm right! _

_That's how I know Sirius didn't do it because this feeling isn't normal, not_

_really it's calm, it's collected, surely if he had done it I truly would be angry,_

_surely I might change, those old stupid powers might kick in. _

_I can't even say his name around Remus any more, I'm pretty sure he's going _

_to send me off to St Mungos if I don't stop. I wish he'd just leave me be _

_it would be a lot easier, at the moment I don't have too work, so sleeping and _

_what time I get up are not an option. Ergh! I feel like a teenager. _

_I miss you so much, all of you, there is a hole in my heart._

_I write to Sirius everyday, it's the one thing I look forward to, Remus _

_in his temper tore one up the other day, I forgave him of course. Dumbledore_

_though! My GOD! Dumbledore keeps stopping me going to Azkaban, he's a busy _

_man so he has better things to do then check up on me! _

_I'm sorry I can't tell you how Harry is because no one knows where he is _

_apart from Dumbledore and I'm pretty sure Minerva knows too. _

_Rose _

_xx_

_Dear Molly, _

_I'm glad to hear their making full use of their presents! Please stop _

_asking me about the price they were mere pennies in a muggle shop,_

_I went past the shop spotted them and they seemed like the perfect gift. _

_Thank you so much for the pictures! It seems like Charlie is most definitely_

_enjoying his first year at Hogwarts, it's always good to hear! _

_You can tell Arthur from me that a muggle job is definitely not all it's cracked _

_up to be! It's boring and horrible but it gets me out of the house for a while_

_which is what everyone was bugging me about. _

_Thanks for the fudge by the way, it's a good job I can't get my hands on too much_

_or they'll be putting 'death by Weasley fudge' on my tombstone!_

_Rose _

_xx_

_Dear Sirius, _

_You need to start replying, _

_I'm never going to get tired, do you remember our first kiss? _

_In the forest after the transformations, I remember the last _

_one too. Surely you do. _

_I can't tell you about anyone else because people will hate_

_me for it. _

_Rose _

_xx_

_Dear Dumbledore, _

_That would be amazing! Wow! I'd love to take the job! _

_I can't think of anything better in the world, Do I need to interview?_

_Should I come to the office to arrange everything? _

_Rose _

_Dear Molly, _

_You won't believe the news I've just had! _

_Dumbledore offered me the Art, Muggle Art and Muggle Music teaching _

_position! So I'll be starting the same year as Fred and George. They_

_won't be in my classes but I'll still be there!  
>I'm pretty sure Dumbledore has only given it to me because <em>

_him and Remus have been talking again, actually_

_I think Moody and Minerva have a lot to do with it _

_to. How are you and the others? Did you get the _

_muggle stuff I sent over for Arthur, I was going to throw it out anyway _

_I know it drives you mad but it might get him out _

_of your hair for a while. _

_Rose_

_xx_

_Dear Sirius_

_The castle still has the same charm it always did, _

_I never thought I'd be coming back like this though _

_honestly I never thought I'd come back at all. You'll never_

_believe who works here either. Severus Snape, he's a potions master_

_seems to just stay in the dungeons like an overgrown bat, _

_it's really strange when Minerva comes in, especially in that setting. _

_Every time she speaks to me I feel like I'm back in school, a pupil. _

_Harry will be starting in a few years, there's no way Lily and James'_

_son won't be coming here, I wonder what he looks like? _

_He'll be in the same year as Ron, Molly and Arthur's boy!_

_It's all so exciting Sirius, still wish you were here though. _

_I love you. _

_Xx_

_Dear Remus,_

_Yes I'm fine thanks, how is the travelling going? _

_Where in the world are you now? _

_Hope your well_

_xx_

_Dear Sirius, _

_Well that's that year over with, I can't believe_

_everything about Quirrell, it's disgusting, Harry is strong though_

_stronger then any of us could have imagined. _

_Gryffindor won the house cup because of them, Ron is brilliant and _

_funny, I didn't think he'd remember me but he did, I haven't really had _

_much chance to speak with Harry, he seems a lot like James though_

_and he has Lily's eyes, those green eyes. Frank and Alice's boy's here too _

_he's a bit wet but I suspect he'll buck up, he wouldn't be in Gryffindor _

_if he didn't have some wit about him. _

_The girl Hermione, she's very like Lily, did I tell you that already_

_one of the brightest witches in the year. _

_I don't really know what I'm going to do with my summer now_

_Molly said I should go and see them a few times, Hagrid_

_and Minerva both asked me to not be a stranger _

_but I feel a little lost if I'm honest. _

_Looking forward to next year. _

_I'll keep you informed _

_Love always _

_Rose_

_xx_


	2. An Understanding

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Harry Potter, I have merely created a character and placed her in that world, I do not own any of the Potter world, only the character I have created. I have created some situations based on that world. Anything I have not created is J.. _

_I would appreciate reviews and comments, whether critical or full of praise, please remember though that these are not real people they are fictional and while I have tried to remain true to the information J.K. Rowling has laid out, this is my interpretaion (if that is the right word) of characters and the like.  
><em>

_I really appreciate all your lovely comments aswell it's nice to know you are enjoying my work :) So big thankyou! :)  
><em>

_Please Review I LOVE hearing what you think :)_

**_This is the sequel to my first fic Healed Hearts and Broken Bones._**

* * *

><p>Gilderoy Lockhart was found attractive by everyone, or so he thought, there wasn't a woman in the wizarding world who didn't want him. Or so he thought. When Gilderoy arrived at Hogwarts he believed everyone of the teachers would bow down to him, respect him for the genius he was. Instead the teachers at Hogwarts found him particularly annoying and repulsive. Especially Rose Draco.<p>

Rose had been at Hogwarts several years now, working as a teacher, at first being back at the place which had made her happiest was difficult. It wasn't the memories that were painful but the fact she couldn't go back to them. She had a pensieve in her office, something Remus had not allowed her to have while she was at home. Rose had only dared into it once or twice, because the first time she found herself overcome with such sadness she broke down on the floor crying.

'He's a buffoon,' Rose said as she sat in Minerva's office one evening.

'Now now.' Minerva said eyeing Rose.

'Minerva, the man is an idiot how are we supposed to work with him, I mean really? Did you know the other day he told me several things about werewolves that were complete and utter rubbish. I should know my best friend is a werewolf!' she said her voice shrill. Minerva let out a little laugh.

'How is Remus?' she asked Rose

'Ok, I think, I don't know I wrote to him last week but I've had no reply, I know he was searching for some werewolves around the world.' Rose said glumly.

They paused, Minerva watched Rose for a minute as though waiting for her to go on, she knew obviously that Rose was still writing to Sirius and she looked as though she was expecting her to burst out into saying something about him. Rose didn't though ever.

'Oh and my god! He does this thing have you seen it when he struts along the corridor. You know what Charity told me, he passed her in the corridor winked and then had a _pupil_ deliver a note to her telling her to go to his chamber at 8pm! Charity turned him down naturally.' Rose finished.

'Rose, anyone would think you were jealous.' Minerva replied in jest.

'Minerva, I'd rather sleep with last years troll then go anywhere near Gilderoy Lockhart.' Rose said. They both started laughing. It was nice casual atmosphere in the office. After the events of the past two months it felt nice to relax.

'Albus is worried.' said Minerva seriously.

'Albus is always worried.' Rose replied.

'Your not?' Minerva asked her.

'What will be, will be Minerva, we don't know if it was just kids messing around.' Rose replied.

'Albus is worried for Rubeus' sake' said Minerva.

'Why on earth?' Rose asked.

'Rubeus was excluded from Hogwarts, you know that?' Rose nodded. 'Well he was excluded last time the chamber was opened because Tom Riddle caught him trying to let the monster go, they had no choice but to expel him.' Minerva finished.

'So why is Albus worried?' asked Rose.

'Well, he thinks if the attacks continue Fudge will be forced to do something, or appear to be doing something, Hagrid as much as I regret to say this, is a very easy target.' She replied.

Rose looked at her for a moment, they both knew Dumbledore should have been minister for magic, they knew Cornelius Fudge was just as much a bumbling idiot as Gilderoy Lockhart. Cornelius Fudge was good at making it look like he was doing something though and too most of the public his antics set their minds at ease. Too those who knew and spoke with Dumbledore, those who had been a part of the order, they knew to see through these thinly veiled disguises.

'Well it's getting late, I better go.' said Rose to Minerva.

As she strolled the corridors of Hogwarts heading back to her chambers which were located on the second floor, behind a concealed wall in the office, she smiled as she stalked through the halls, Rose a teacher, she never thought that this would be where she would end up.

'Severus, where are you off at such a late hour?' she said cheerily as he passed her, same black robes, same black greasy hair, same sullen expression. Severus looked as though he was constantly in mourning of course Rose wouldn't know that this was true until sometime later.

'I don't see how that is your concern.' he replied.

'Severus, hang on a minute.' Rose said.

'I don't have time Miss Draco.' Severus replied stalking off.

Rose threw her arm up in frustration, _that man! _She thought, they had spent several years now in the same vicinity at first it had been awkward, given their history. Rose had begun to see Severus in a different light though, an extremely different light. She saw that there was something more behind his sullen, bitter, black heartedness. She didn't know what but their was something there.

* * *

><p>Gilderoy Lockhart watched Rose from the doorway as she taught her class, she had them all engaged hanging on her every word as she told them about muggle films and stories, all this of course came under the branch of Muggle Art. The class was being held at 7pm it was mainly for third years and above but Rose had convinced Dumbledore to let the first and second years take it as extracurricular activities. She had argued her case thoroughly, some people had quidditch, others chess. There were two classes one on a Tuesday evening and one on a Thursday. Rose had been overwhelmed by just how much interest there had been in the class.<p>

Lockhart watched her from the doorway for over half an hour. Yes he had seen her trying to converse with that overgrown bat Snape but she couldn't seriously be going anywhere near him. Snape had already humiliated him once he wasn't going too a second time. Lockhart was for want of a better word, or rather liked to think he was a ladies man. Rose however had turned him down twice. She was going to need a little more persuading.

'Ah wonderful, wonderful!' Gilderoy said coming into the classroom as the pupils left.

'Gilderoy, what do you want?' said Rose watching him carefully as he stumbled along.

'Oh come, come don't be so coy my dear.' he replied smiling at her, the same smile he gave the press.

'Look I don't have time for this, I have a lot to do.' she said packing up, she had letters to write to Sirius.

'Can you not feel it my dear, that air of chemistry between us.' He replied.

'I feel nothing.' she said bluntly.

'One drink that's all I'm asking for.' he asked moving closer to her.

'I don't have the time.' she said to him.

'Oh don't tell me that overgrown bat has gotten to you first.' he said.

'You have such a way with words Gilderoy.' she replied. 'Just a hint, women don't like being compared to cake or pie.' she said. Gathering up her books and making to leave.

'I didn't mean it like that my dear.' he said trying to follow her. 'One drink.' he smiled gripping her arm. It was a little tight.

'Fine, one drink,' she said sighing, she wanted him to leave her alone. Since Charity had turned him down he hadn't left Rose alone.

'Now,' he said pulling a bottle from the pocket on his cloak.

'Fine!' she replied as he conjured two glasses. Rose turned her back for a moment putting the books down. Gilderoy knew she just needed loosening up a little and mixed in a little Love Potion with the drink, he couldn't see the problem, it was just a little innocent fun. He wanted to relax her a little was all.

Rose sat down in the chair behind her desk and took the glass from him. Gilderoy smiled at her coyly as she sipped a little. 'So, what do you do to relax around here, to enjoy yourself?' he asked.

'Movies, reading.' Rose replied. A warm feeling spread through her but Rose just believed it to be the firewhiskey and so downed the drink. Gilderoy watched her as she put the glass down on the table. He refilled it and as she turned he poured a little more potion into her drink thinking it wasn't working. Rose felt her head swim a little a haze seem to fall over her. Suddenly Rose found Gilderoy very attractive.

Rose winked at him. She stood up and came around to his side of the desk. Perching on the desk so he could see her legs she crossed them. Leaning coyly. She watched him gulp a little.

'Come on now Gilderoy, I know you like me.' she said smiling a dreamy look over her eyes.

'I...I...I' he stammered.

'Now let's not be coy about this.' she said smirking and biting her lip. 'I want you.' she moved closer to him a finger tracing the lining of his robes. 'You want me.' she said. Then she kissed him, her lips crushed against his, Gilderoy didn't fight it why would he. He kissed her back grabbing the back of her head so there lips were locked. She pushed him down onto the chair and hitching her skirt up straddled him. Gilderoy looked at her and undid the outer jacket she had on over her tailored dress. She kissed him, grinding a little, moaning she wanted to get under his clothes. She kissed him hard again. Gilderoy hadn't counted on the door being open.

Severus Snape was both shocked and surprised at the site that met his eyes. Rose was on top of Lockhart who was on a chair opposite her desk. Something didn't feel right. Rose hated Gilderoy, not just hate, she despised and loathed him you only had to speak to her for five minutes to know that. It wasn't the sort of hate that turned to passion either.

'Evening,' he said standing in the room and closing the door. Rose looked up for a second.

'Go away,' replied Rose. Gilderoy batted her off and stood up moving towards Severus. Severus noticed that Rose's eyes never left him, this was odd.

'If you wouldn't mind old boy.' he said to Severus.

'Miss Draco are you ok?' Severus asked her.

'Go away.' she said again. 'He is mine!' she growled at him. Severus looked taken aback.

'What have you given her?' he said to Lockhart.

'We...we were just having a drink.' Lockhart replied. But Severus marched over to the table picking up the glass and sniffing it all the time watching Rose.

'You put something in this!' Severus said to him.

'Just to relax her old boy, you know how it goes.' said Lockhart looking nervous.

'You can't get yourself a girlfriend so you have to resort to rape?' Severus said.

'Rape!' Lockhart said astounded.

'That's practically what it would have been!' said Severus.

'Come on.' he said to Rose, whose eyes had turned on him. Gilderoy had clearly not made the potion right as Rose was now staring at Severus it seemed she was going to want whoever was the alpha male.

'Come now!' Severus said and she followed him. Like a puppy.

'Your so strong.' she said to him, trying to push him against the corridor.

'Stop.' he said, she obeyed him and followed him down to the dungeon. Severus made up a quick anti potion. Rose tried her best to distract him as he did this. After she had drank it he sat her down on the sofa in his quarters with a blanket around her.

'Errgghhh!' Rose moaned. 'Why do I feel like I have the worlds biggest hangover.' she said sitting up, suddenly she realised she was in Severus' quarters. 'Wait, how did I get here?'

Severus looked at her for a moment before speaking. She had never seen the inside of his quarters before. He had a desk and a sofa, plain, nothing on the walls, everything seemed to be locked away in his chest. Severus had added a screen between the desk and the half of the room where the bed must be.

'You should learn to choose you friends more wisely.' Severus said. It wasn't just a comment on Lockhart it ran deeper then that.

'What do you mean?' Rose said.

'Gilderoy Lockhart slipped something into your drink!' he said seriously.

'He did what!' Rose shouted looking furious.

'Yes, I interrupted you in quite the embrace.' Severus said. Rose watched him, shocked, angry, annoyed. Love Potions were perhaps the most frowned upon thing a wizard could use.

'You've saved me before.' said Rose watching him. Severus looked at her eyebrow raised. 'When we were at school it was you who told Sirius and the others I was in the forest.' she said. Severus looked at her, he was almost flattered that she remembered but it was a natural reaction to hit back with 'Shame you never saved me.' he retorted.

Rose looked embarrassed, she looked down and mumbled a sorry. In that moment she saw Severus in a different light as a human being, he was good looking in a certain light. Rose crossed the room and looked him in the eyes saying she was sorry again so he knew she meant it. Being this close to him Rose felt a stirring of attraction, the first thing she had felt since Sirius had gone to Azkaban. She knew it was foolish, it was a basic human need showing itself because of what had happened, showing itself because her body had gotten itself into a frenzy earlier.

Severus stared back at Rose for a minute before going back to his writing. Rose shook herself out of it. She stood up thanked Severus again and left.

After that moment a friendship was formed between the two. They were never going to be close but they drank wine occasionally, both seemed to understand that the other had a whole in their lives left by the only people they loved. Severus watched out for Rose and they all breathed a sigh of relief when Lockhart's memory was damaged at the end of the year. It meant he would not stay Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, which put a smile on both their faces.


	3. Burning Hearts

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Harry Potter, I have merely created a character and placed her in that world, I do not own any of the Potter world, only the character I have created. I have created some situations based on that world. Anything I have not created is J.. _

_I would appreciate reviews and comments, whether critical or full of praise, please remember though that these are not real people they are fictional and while I have tried to remain true to the information J.K. Rowling has laid out, this is my interpretaion (if that is the right word) of characters and the like.  
><em>

_I really appreciate all your lovely comments aswell it's nice to know you are enjoying my work :) So big thankyou! :)  
><em>

_Please Review I LOVE hearing what you think :)_

**_This is the sequel to my first fic Healed Hearts and Broken Bones._**

* * *

><p>Rose stood in her living room, it was dark only a single lamp lit in the apartment, she was thinking, looking out of her window and onto the city, she was thinking about the last year, she didn't know how long she'd been stood in the middle of the apartment, leaning against the kitchen door frame she just knew it had gone dark outside whilst she'd been stood there. Rose's wand was discarded on the side. Suddenly Rose felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped spun around and stumbled backwards horrified. She crashed into the table at the side of the door and reaching out to stop herself falling she smashed her hand into a glass. Falling against the wall.<p>

'I've gone mad, I've really cracked this time.' she said to herself, hands on her head shaking, her eyes watering threatening to tear up. She turned away and then back hand to her mouth and then back on the top of her head muttering about how she had gone mad. 'I've finally gone mad, oh Remus will love this.' she said. Her hand was bleeding heavily, blood was now on her hands, her head and her clothes.

'Rose, Rose.' the figure said grabbing her wrists and shaking her a little.

'Oh god, it's getting worse!' Rose said not daring to look him in the eye.

'Rose!' he said grabbing her face between his hands. 'Rose, I'm real look at me!'

Rose looked up into those familiar grey eyes. Behind the matted hair, and haunted look, there he stood, Sirius Black.

'Rose,' Sirius said, Rose was dazed as he pulled her towards the sink, running her hand under the tap to stem the bleeding and pulling out dittany from in the cupboard and putting it on the cut which healed a little. She never took her eyes off him, she stood there open mouthed.

They looked at each other for a moment then Rose slapped him hard, tears brimming in her eyes. 'I wrote to you everyday!' she said fury suddenly bubbling inside her, she hadn't expected to feel like this when she saw him.

'Get out, someone's coming. Come back later.' she said quickly, as quick as he had been there he had gone. Then there was a knock at the door. Rose sat down on the sofa trying to compose herself. She rubbed her eyes and smoothed out her clothes ignoring the blood.

'Wh-Who is it?' she said trying to sound like her normal self.

'Albus.' she heard a familiar voice.

'Come in.' she shouted. Albus Dumbledore came through the door with a man in a ministry officials uniform.

'Albus?' she looked at him curiously, she didn't dare look into his eyes she was frightened that he would know, he would be able to tell just from her gaze that she had seen Sirius.

'Miss Draco,' the ministry official began. 'Did you know Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban earlier today.'

Rose kept her face stony. 'He has?' she said barely a whisper.

'Your telling us you didn't know?' He said watching Rose. 'You've written the man letters almost everyday for the past 12 years.'

'Alfred the girls clearly in shock.' said Dumbledore, eyeing Rose suspiciously, he couldn't understand whether she knew something or she was upset he hadn't come here first.

'Sirius Black wont come here.' She said suddenly her voice seeming to echo around the flat.

'Miss if you know something.' the ministry official began. Rose stood and walked towards him furious tears in her eyes.

'I wrote to that man almost everyday for 12 years, he never wrote back once. He won't come here. He's made his stance pretty clear.' said Rose fiercely.

The ministry official performed several spells to see if she was concealing anything and then they both left Albus giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. As soon as they left Rose collapsed onto the sofa again. A strange calm came over her. It was odd, like she couldn't feel anything, it was like she was no longer in her body but floating above the happenings and simply watching them.

Suddenly another knock at door.

'Come in.' she shouted thinking it was Albus again, it wasn't this time it was Severus.

'Severus.' she said looking shocked.

'You heard Black has escaped.' He said peering out of her kitchen windows, he watched her suspiciously. It was another look that she felt she would get a lot of over the next couple of weeks a look of pity.

'He's not here.' she said. 'Or around here.' She looked at him for a moment and he sat down noticing the blood on her robes.

'What happened?' he asked solemnly.

'I fell into the side board it's not a big deal, look Severus I don't understand why your here?' she said bluntly.

'I...I...well I wanted to see if you were ok, I know Remus is away at the moment.' He looked nervous and hurt. Rose thoroughly believed it was the first sign of compassion he had shown in a long time. Why her though, why now!

'I'm sorry.' she said trying to apologize for her behaviour. 'I just want to be on my own Severus, please, I'll tell whoever sent you, you were here the whole night.'She said pleading with him.

'As you wish.' he replied. She gave him a small smile and he left his black cloak slipping around the door.

Rose waited for hours, she didn't think she would sleep, and she was right. She went over everything in her head and she wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. She reasoned with herself that it could have just been a projection and that she had realised he had broken out before anyone else. It didn't account for her hand though. Rose sat in the dark hoping and wishing that Sirius would come back through the door. She imagined him smiling at her like he had before he left. It didn't matter how he looked he was still Sirius.

Sirius did come back later, Rose had fallen asleep on the sofa though, he didn't want to stop to talk to her he was hunting Pettigrew he knew full well Pettigrew was alive and at Hogwarts and he couldn't waste time surely Rose could wait a little longer. Sirius remembered the chest of photographs, of memories that Rose had always kept under her bed and wondered if she still had it. To his delight she did, he started rifling through it looking for anything to do with Peter, with Hogwarts, with that damn Weasley boy.

Sirius didn't want to return to the living room, he didn't want to see her properly. He had blocked her out so well for so long. Rifling through the chest though he found copies of every letter she had ever sent him while he had been inside Azkaban, It was a silly habit Rose had of keeping copies of letters and pictures and photo's she had everything, even from when they were at Hogwarts. Sirius tried to ignore the letters but he found one addressed to Lily a date at the top like all the others. It was dated after her death. Sirius was curious, he wondered why she had written a letter addressed to Lily after her death so he unfolded the paper and began to read.

Sirius, stony wall that he had put up began to falter, his hard exterior couldn't take it as he read and reread the letter and then hungrily read some of the ones he hadn't even glanced at while in Azkaban. He felt bitter and unhappy, he had found something to drive him to escaping to keeping him alive when he could have had it all along. He couldn't even remember what the first letters had said but it had hurt to think he was hurting her. So he cut her out, he refused letters thinking she would give up but she never did. Sirius suddenly realised there were tears on his cheeks making tracks down the dirt on his face. He couldn't bring himself to look any further into the chest, he put the letters back and closed the chest pushing it back under the bed. Rose was asleep on the sofa. He took the travelling cloak she had hung on the wall and threw it over her. Then he sat in the chair opposite her, a bottle of firewhiskey from her cupboard clasped in his hands and he watched her sleep. He didn't know how many hours had passed and he didn't care, he couldn't walk out on her again and not come back. The one person who had believed in him.

_Remus will have me in St Mungo's for this._ He could hear her voice echoing around his head. Even with the pressure from her friends, from those around her she had never given up, she had never believed him capable of betraying his best friends.

His thoughts of revenge left his head, they softened and he thought it could wait.

She stirred a little on the sofa and opened her eyes. She sat up rubbing them to wake herself up. Her eyes widened and began to tear up as she saw him. Her hand moved slowly down her face and dropped onto her lap.

'Sirius.' she said quietly. Sirius watched her for a minute and she turned her face away from him as tears silently rolled down her face. Sirius didn't even need to think he crossed the room kneeling in front of her.

'It's me, it is me.' He said taking her face in his hands he looked deep into her eyes as though hunting for her very soul. He looked at her and stroked the scar on her face from their time at Hogwarts. 'Rose I'm.' he began but he couldn't finish she kissed him, and he kissed her back hard forceful he wanted to be close to her, closer then he could ever get. She kissed him back intently tears were still streaming down her face but neither of them cared. Sirius felt if he opened his eyes there would be nothing around them but a wide vast open space, like they were the only two people left on earth. There was nothing but the two of them in that moment. Sirius stood up and Rose stood on the sofa, lips locked back together, he pulled her down, pushing things out the way and throwing off clothes as he made his way to the bedroom. Rose collapsed on the bed first pulling Sirius down on top of her, his hands were like fire burning every part of her with a pleasure that didn't feel real as his hands ran up her thighs and along her stomach as they ran themselves across her bra and breasts. He kissed her neck taking in the smell of her, her neck and her hair she smelt amazing.

Rose let out a low moan as Sirius bit down a little on her neck nibbling he looked at her and mumbled 'some things never change.'

'I could say the same.' said Rose as she ran her fingernails over his hip bone and Sirius shuddered.

She put her hands on his back and pulled him close as she could get to him wrapping her legs around his back.

'Your going to be the death of me woman.' he growled into her ear. She let out another moan. Waves of ecstasy burning through the hearts of both of them as two hearts burned to be together in every way they possibly could.


	4. News

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Harry Potter, I have merely created a character and placed her in that world, I do not own any of the Potter world, only the character I have created. I have created some situations based on that world. Anything I have not created is J.. _

_I would appreciate reviews and comments, whether critical or full of praise, please remember though that these are not real people they are fictional and while I have tried to remain true to the information J.K. Rowling has laid out, this is my interpretaion (if that is the right word) of characters and the like.  
><em>

_I really appreciate all your lovely comments aswell it's nice to know you are enjoying my work :) So big thankyou! :)  
><em>

_Please Review I LOVE hearing what you think :)_

**_This is the sequel to my first fic Healed Hearts and Broken Bones._**

* * *

><p>Rose's woke up to find she was alone in bed, she wondered for a moment if it had all been a dream when Sirius came wandering back into the bedroom a Towel wrapped around his waist. She noticed he had cleaned his robes and shaved a little. Tidied himself up. He came and sat back down lifting his arm up and putting it around Rose's shoulders so she could rest her head on his chest.<p>

'I have to go.' He said to her slowly.

Rose looked up at him curious.

'There looking for me everywhere, they'll come back here, Remus will come here. They won't stop to listen, to let me explain.' Sirius said a pained expression on his face.

'They might let me explain.' Rose said her grip on him got a little tighter she didn't want him to go she had only just got him back. Sirius gave her a knowing look and Rose could visualise it now, Remus would have her put in St Mungo's quicker then she could say he's innocent.

She watched him for a moment it didn't seem fair. 'Where are you going to go?' she asked. Sirius shrugged although he did have an idea.

'You can stay here for a little while though.' she said. 'Two days that's all I'm asking for Sirius' she pleaded.

Sirius kissed the top of her head, he stayed for a day and a half and what a day and a half it was. They didn't waste any time catching up on the 13 years they'd been apart. They didn't do a lot of talking about the past. There wasn't much that had happened in either of their lives other then Rose landing the job at Hogwarts.

Sirius explained what had happened the night Lily and James had died and she smiled at him and held him as he shed a tear or two telling her what had happened that night and they didn't revisit it again. Rose told him about Voldemort, about Dumbledore's suspicions about his return. She told him about everything that had happened, about the sorcerers stone about Tom Riddle.

'Lockhart lost his memory then?' asked Sirius laughing a little. 'I saw that in The Prophet.' he said.

Rose looked uneasy, Lockhart made her feel sick and she was glad he was banged up in St Mungos.

'You said Snivellus works there?' Sirius said sneering.

'Yes Severus is potions master.' she replied.

'How can Dumbledore trust that smarmy git, after everything he did!' Sirius said.

'People change Sirius.' Rose replied, she wasn't about to get into a slanging match about a man who earlier that year had saved her life.

'Not that much! Besides what do you think you owe him? Why are you defending him?' Sirius asked her.

'I'm not...' Rose began and stopped.

'Yes you are!' Sirius said suddenly very angry. 'Did something happen between you two while I was gone?' he asked.

'Sirius calm down.' Rose replied from the couch. Sirius was on his feet fists clenched.

'So something did happen? In our bed!' he screamed furious.

'What if it did you weren't here!' Rose said. She was angry now, so angry there were tears in her eyes.

'You said you loved me ALWAYS!' Sirius shouted.

'Sirius!' Rose suddenly shouted at him angrily. Sirius stopped, his face looked a little like a dog who had just been chastised. 'Severus helped me ok. Gilderoy Lockhart put something in my drink one night, if Severus hadn't helped me God knows what would have happened.' Rose cried. Her chest was heaving, she was annoyed and angry and upset. She hated thinking about that night. It made her feel sick. She tried to push the memory away as much as she could.

'You mean he...' Sirius said, realisation suddenly dawning on her face. 'He was going to...' he began and faltered. His own eyes were watering, he looked upset.

'I'll kill him!' he snarled.

'It's a bit late down the line.' Rose replied a smile breaking across her face.

'I failed you Rose how can you just stand there and smile at me! It should have been me saving you from Lockhart not Snivellus!' he cried. He looked a little lost a little forlorn.

'You wouldn't have been able to stop him anyway, I would have been at Hogwarts you would have been here.' she smiled at him taking his hand.

'I could of beaten the living daylights out of him.' Sirius snarled.

'Oh so you'd have ended up in Azkaban either way!' Rose replied smiling. 'He's not that bad y'know, Severus, he's just a creature of habit.'

Sirius laughed at her and left the conversation there, he sat next to her but he hated himself for not being able to protect her, in everything not just with Lockhart, he read every one of the letters in that chest over and over, one day she had gone out for shopping. She locked him in and left. He had practically run to the chest, pulling it open he wanted to know everything she hadn't told him and he read and read. He found some diaries in the chest too. He knew he shouldn't read them but he did, they were from Hogwarts.

_I can't let myself get involved with them, _

_they don't even like me all that much they just feel sorry _

_for me. I know I can feel it. I know full well they'd_

_rather have someone like Verity in their gang. _

_They want someone good looking, I'm pretty sure _

_James only agreed to let me come along because _

_he thinks I can get him close to Lily. _

_I'm not even that close with her myself. _

Sirius read it over and over again, they hadn't wanted to be friends with her! She'd had no idea how much they had wanted to, when they were at Hogwarts, it had been Remus who pushed them into it but James liked her just as much. He hadn't just been using her. He read as much as he could before she came back. He knew he shouldn't but he had to know what she was thinking. What had been happening, the diaries had just been collateral damage.

'Rose.' Remus said down the phone. She'd had a muggle phone installed a while back and Remus rather then writing had begun phoning her from phone boxes around the world when he could. It was convenient but not right now Sirius was making the conversation very awkward, kissing her neck and wrapping his hands around her waist, nibbling on her ear.

'Remus.' Rose said shivering a little and trying to shake Sirius off.

'Rose, I've got some news for you!' Remus said cheerily down the phone.

'Hmmm...' Rose said. 'Get off.' she whispered to Sirius.

'I'm coming to Hogwarts! Dumbledores got me booked in to be the new DADA teacher!' he shouted down the phone which seemed to be a bad line.

'What!' Rose said jumping up.

'Yeah isn't it good! I'll come and see you!' he shouted.

'Now?' Rose asked the line was really crackling now a pained expression on her face as she realised Sirius would have to leave.

'In a day! Look Rose I can't hear you very well!' Remus said down the other end of the phone.

Then he put the phone down. Sirius looked at Rose who was stood with the phone a little away from her ear, it just seemed to hang there.

'Remus is coming you'll have to go.' Rose said to him slowly. 'And he's starting at Hogwarts.'

'Rose it's fine.' Sirius said.

'I-I-I don't want you to go.' said Rose. It was an odd feeling that suddenly crept into her head she could see that Sirius face was all over the news and the papers but she couldn't shake this feeling that Sirius wasn't really there and if he left and Remus came back. It would all become a reality. He would fade, and never come back and it scared her. It was a stupid thought but it terrified her. When he had first gone into Azkaban, Rose used to believe he was still in bed next to her. That he was just on the edge of her peripheral vision all the time. That he hadn't really gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm really sorry about the lack of updates at the moment. I've just started back at uni but I'll make sure I update when I can =)<strong>_


	5. Overdue Apologies

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Harry Potter, I have merely created a character and placed her in that world, I do not own any of the Potter world, only the character I have created. I have created some situations based on that world. Anything I have not created is J.. _

_I would appreciate reviews and comments, whether critical or full of praise, please remember though that these are not real people they are fictional and while I have tried to remain true to the information J.K. Rowling has laid out, this is my interpretaion (if that is the right word) of characters and the like.  
><em>

_I really appreciate all your lovely comments aswell it's nice to know you are enjoying my work :) So big thankyou! :)  
><em>

_Please Review I LOVE hearing what you think :)_

**_This is the sequel to my first fic Healed Hearts and Broken Bones._**

* * *

><p>Rose felt like Sirius had been ripped away from her again, she knew he was out there but where she couldn't say. She felt like a part of her very soul was missing. She wrote few letters now because she knew everyone was looking for him and she was sure her mail was being checked.<p>

She had been back at school for a while now about 2 months. Remus looked shabbier then ever and their first meeting was tense and awkward. They soon came to be as they were though. The dementors meant that Remus couldn't have detected the change in her even if he wanted to. Remus always had chocolate though and constantly tried to feed it to her.

'I'm surprised at the relationship you have formed with Severus.' he said to her one evening. Rose was stood in her chamber as she was every evening at her window, watching the grounds intently.

'Severus helped me out.' She replied. 'And I think you'll find it was you lot who had the problem with him.'

'Not me!' replied Remus

'You were involved with a lot of their pranks.' replied Rose.

'You've changed your tune.' retorted Remus

'I thought you didn't like my old one?' she replied a little harshly.

'Rose, Sirius is now a wanted man they had evidence.' Remus said.

'Ok.' was all she replied with. 'I make no excuses for our school days and I certainly don't glamorize them, we had a power when we were at school to make a difference Remus and we didn't.' she stated. Remus looked at her curiously.

'Death Eaters don't need their lives changing for them.' He replied. 'Besides you did help to change things, you helped to change us, in odd ways. For a start you got James to stick up for Slytherin first years!'

'I didn't do enough though. I went from being an outcast to being a part of the most influential gang in school Remus, we could have told people to help us and they would, no problems!' she paced a little beside the window. 'The past is the past though, we were young, we couldn't of known any of this. Severus isn't all bad though, not really, not if you get to know him.'

'I can believe, James wouldn't but I can. Lilly always saw something in him that others failed to do, what that was I'm afraid we'll never know. She was almost keeping him on track. After they stopped being friends he went full pelt into the dark arts.' Remus replied reminiscing.

'No puppies yet then?' Rose smiled at Remus changing the subject. She had learnt a lot about Severus, more then she wanted to know. She didn't want to talk about him, she really wanted to talk about Sirius but she knew she couldn't.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her. 'Who would want a raggedy werewolf.' he asked.

'Oh I can think of a few people.' smiled Rose.

'Really?' he asked.

'Yes but whether they're still around I can't tell.' she replied. 'How are the lessons coming along?' she asked.

'The boggart was quite funny really. Molly's boy is petrified of spiders did you know?' asked Remus

'Yes, I think that might have something to do with Fred and George.' she smiled at him.

'Ah yes, the twins, intelligent but pranksters, they'd be doing a lot better if they kept their heads in their work.' he said.

'I'm glad Harry has those friends though.' smiled Rose.

'He looks so much like James don't you think except...'

'His eyes, Lilly's eyes.' smiled Rose.

'Hermione is a very intelligent witch, one to watch.' Remus said. 'Frank and Alice's boy could do with a taste of courage.'

'You saw who he grew up with, I doubt he could have turned out any other way.' Smiled Rose, she remembered Neville's grandmother very well, when she had met her at Frank and Alice's wedding she had sat telling her for hours how she liked the shape of her frame, women shouldn't be all bones and skin, a bit of meat was what a man wanted. How her and Sirius would have the most handsome of children. She was a force to be reckoned with Mrs Longbottom.

'I don't like the Malfoy boy.' replied Remus.

'Were not supposed to judge but I don't like many of the Slytherin students full stop, not in that year anyway.' replied Rose.

'No were not supposed to judge.' Remus raised his eyebrows at her.

Rose looked back out the window and did a double take. She saw it, the dog, she definitely saw it that time the big black dog, that beautiful dog that she had been hunting for the past lord knows how many weeks, a smile crossed her face. As soon as Remus left, she'd pull her cloak on and headed into the forest looking for him. They could use the shack, Remus only used it once a month, nobody else knew about it.

She wandered the forest in search of him, she transformed for a while and found that in this form, she found him quickly, he was with a cat though an oversized ginger thing. The cat hissed softly at her as she moved towards them and Dog Sirius turned back to see her, he watched her curiously and then strolled up to her ignoring the ginger cats protests. He nudged her face with his head and she returned it. They stared at each other for a moment before Rose turned and headed towards the shack once in there she changed back. Sirius followed her.

'Sirius what are you doing here!' she cried. 'You can't be seen!' she said to him.

'I won't be!' he cried back at her. 'Remus is up there isn't he?' Sirius asked a low growl emitting from his chest.

'Yes, but he's only using this once a month so you could hide out here if you wanted.' smiled Rose.

'It's a bit risky, but I need to stay close, I'll move around but I might spend my nights in here the forest is quite dangerous at night.' he smirked at her. Rose sighed at him and smiled.

'Wait here.' she smiled and she disappeared for a moment returning a short while later with a basket.

'Rose, you shouldn't...' he said as she uncovered food, lots of food he hadn't eaten properly in a while.

'Do you want me to fetch you some clothes.' she smiled enthusiastically.

'Rose stop, I have to travel light. I might have to move on quick.' Sirius said gently.

'Don't! Sirius please!' Rose pleaded. She didn't want him to try and say goodbye, she couldn't stand all this. Sirius still wouldn't tell her why it was he was waiting around at Hogwarts, she offered to help him several times but he told her the less she knew the better. Sirius hadn't planned to be seen by her, if she was caught by anyone after he was caught. He didn't want them to be able to punish her.

'Sirius, I missed you a lot.' Rose said crossing the room and sitting next to him on the bed, she cupped his face in her hands and smiled, she stared into his eyes seeing the light just beyond the darkness and kissed him fiercely.

She put her hands inside his robes and pushed them off easily, she knew what she wanted, she pushed him down onto the bed and pulled her own robes off easily, she straddled him so he couldn't escape.

'Rose..' Sirius tried to protest but she nibbled on his ear and then trailed kisses down his neck, over his shoulders and across his chest. Sirius felt like her kisses were electric, like they were sparking a fire in his very soul as they tingled across his belly. Sirius threw his head back in ecstasy and clutched at Rose's long flowing hair. He made a loud groaning noise. Rose suddenly stopped and returned to her previous position. She smirked at him coyly, her black hair looking even blacker against her pale skin.

'I thought you didn't want me.' she smirked walking her fingers up his chest.

'You're mean.' Sirius smiled at her. 'But I'm meaner,' he added. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on top of him then in a swift movement rolled her onto her back, he put a knee between her thighs creating a pressure and kissed her neck, biting and nibbling her shoulders sensitive spots. Rose moaned and threw her head back.

'Please.' she said grabbing his face. She was desperate with lust, wanting and need. She wanted him so much. Sirius shook his head and his shaggy black hair fell forward tickling her face.

'You're right!' said Rose.

'Am I?' Sirius smirked at her.

'Yes, oh god yes you are!' she writhed underneath him.

'And what am I right about?' asked Sirius coyly.

'You are meaner.' she panted at him, clutching his face between her hands and smiling as she looked into his eyes.

'ROSE!' Remus screamed, Sirius and Rose had been part way through getting intimate when Remus had burst in, with a flick of his wand he threw Sirius across the room. Rose jumped up the blanket from the bed wrapped around her.

'REMUS NO!' she cried as he advanced on Sirius who was pulling the shabby Azkaban robes back up over his shoulders. 'Remus stop!' she cried putting a hand on his chest. 'Please, stop just listen!' he threw her out of the way and advanced on Sirius.

'HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE!' he shouted at Sirius who was now stood with his own wand drawn. Remus pointed his wand at Sirius' heart. 'Not only do you come back here but you use the one person who loved you for your own ends, you truly are evil aren't you!' he cried.

'He's not using me!' Rose cried offended that Remus would think her so stupid.

'Rose!' Remus said cupping her face with his hands. 'Rose this man is not who you think he is, you need to listen to me, we need to get the dementors.' he said.

'Get your hands off me!' said Rose ripping his hands from her face, she crossed the room and stood in front of Sirius. 'You want to get to him you go through me first!' she said fiercely.

'Rose, please, he doesn't love you.' said Remus pleading with his friend.

'Oh that's right, he loves you, ha! He's jealous Rose, jealous!' Sirius said.

'Jealous! Jealous of what a murderer who uses innocent people to make his own ends!' Remus retorted. Rose pointed her wand at Remus and a silence seemed to pass over the room. She walked towards him wand in hand and pointed it directly at his heart, the wand singed a hole in his clothes.

'I've put up with you telling me I was wrong for over ten years, I listened to you all discussing me, I listened to you saying how I was an idiot for writing to him, how I might have to go to St Mungo's, all the stupid meetings, trying to distract me.' she said angrily. 'Now it's your turn Remus, sit down! NOW! Sit down and listen to him, listen to us!' said Rose, Remus looked at her there was a fire in her eyes she had seen before. He watched her but sat down. 'Now explain!' she said to Sirius. Remus looked defiant and she shot him down with a glare.

They sat in silence as Sirius took them through that night, the night that Lily and James died, as he began to describe the ruined house he couldn't form the words to convey to Remus about James' death and for the first time Remus seemed to understand what Rose had meant, Sirius Black could never have betrayed James Potter anyone who sat in front of him and saw the heartbreak he felt when he spoke about his best friends death would kill any argument. Sirius told them how he saw Hagrid and about Pettigrew.

'Pettigrew's dead though.' said Remus. Sirius said nothing, he just looked at Remus, he watched him for a moment showing him that he wasn't going to protest but that he thought Pettigrew was alive.

'You think he's here don't you.' said Rose, she looked a little hurt Sirius hadn't told her.

'I'm not saying anything more that they could use against you.' he said. He looked at her so intently Remus thought he was intruding on something very private.

Suddenly Remus stood up, Rose shifted in her seat raising her wand as he walked slowly towards Sirius, Sirius stood and the two old friends looked at each other for a moment. Remus looked deep into the face of his old friend. Then he hugged him hard.

'Rose, I owe you an apology.' said Remus. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine.' she said softly.

'No it's not fine, I, I...' he began.

'You did what everyone else did, what else could you have done?' she said quietly. She felt peaceful which was odd.

Rose hadn't realised it was a full moon and for the first time in a long time the three of them wandered the forest like old times, they played and tried to keep each other in check, the fact that Remus had been taking his potion from Severus made the whole thing a lot easier.

As morning came, Remus and Rose had to head back up to the castle for their classes, Remus smiled as he watched Sirius and Rose kiss goodbye, it was nice, an odd feeling to see his best friends back together again. He knew Rose's heart would never fully heal from the pain of losing him once but he could see how happy she was, even the dementors surrounding Hogwarts couldn't hurt her. She seemed to be in a bubble of sunshine, but Remus like Sirius seemed to be looking at this from a more serious point of view.

Sirius was still a wanted man, by everyone, they were just two people, two people who believed him, one who was already deemed on the brink of madness by her friends. They wouldn't listen to Remus alone, they needed some form of proof, but how? Pettigrew surely despite all his stupidity wouldn't come back to Hogwarts after everything that had happened? Especially not with Sirius loose, surely he would realise Sirius could probably find his way around the dementors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm really sorry about the lack of updates at the moment. I've just started back at uni but I'll make sure I update when I can =) <strong>_

_**Sorry for the lack of updates I'm suffering from a bout of writers block but I do have plans for this fic, for later chapters, it's just bridging the gap between them. Unfortunately as you can probably guess the ending might make you get a bit weepy but were not there yet =)  
><strong>_


	6. Dangerous Times

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Harry Potter, I have merely created a character and placed her in that world, I do not own any of the Potter world, only the character I have created. I have created some situations based on that world. Anything I have not created is J.. _

_I would appreciate reviews and comments, whether critical or full of praise, please remember though that these are not real people they are fictional and while I have tried to remain true to the information J.K. Rowling has laid out, this is my interpretaion (if that is the right word) of characters and the like.  
><em>

_I really appreciate all your lovely comments aswell it's nice to know you are enjoying my work :) So big thankyou! :)  
><em>

_Please Review I LOVE hearing what you think :)_

**_This is the sequel to my first fic Healed Hearts and Broken Bones._**

* * *

><p>'Severus, he didn't do it!' Rose said, they were sat in Dumbledore's office awaiting his return, word had just got back that Sirius had escaped. When Dumbledore told her she couldn't believe it she sunk to her knees in gratitude sobbing. She was so grateful so happy, he'd been ripped away from her and then given back to her in the same night again. Yet something happened, something in her head couldn't cope with the lurching back and forward of having her heartbroken. The plants on the walls had exploded into being thrice the size they already were. She looked at them worried but soon forgot them. McGonagall had hurriedly moved her up to Dumbledore's office a concerned look on her face.<p>

Dumbledore entered the room silently, he'd been out looking for Remus and by the looks of it had had no look finding him.

'Tell me you found Black?' Said Snape.

'For the last time Severus!' Rose began.

'Severus maybe you should listen.' Dumbledore began.

'Black is a mass murderer!' He cried, a bitter tone to his voice.

'No He's NOT!' cried Rose suddenly jumping up from the chair, the spindly plant in Dumbledore's office perked up and grew a little. Dumbledore looked from Rose to the plant but said nothing.

'Severus, allow me to explain.' said Dumbledore.

He explained to Severus what had happened on the night in question, he explained everything to him but Severus still had his objections.

'Severus, please, come on this is stupid!' Rose cried down the corridor at him. He marched back down the corridor his cape flowing behind him, he looked quite scary.

'No, what is ridiculous is the fact you're going through with this!' he hissed at her.

'It's a baby not a bomb Severus.' she replied.

'Yes, but look whose baby it is!' he cried throwing his hands up. 'Do you not think people will become suspicious?'

'Everyone in the order...' She began.

'Rose what about those outside the order?' he replied. 'Ministry officials are here now, in hogwarts.' Severus replied. Rose looked at him for a moment. 'They're watching you Rose, the moment Sirius escaped they were watching you.' he said solemnly. 'As much as your precious lover likes to think, I don't begrudge your happiness.'

'I can't see how a witch getting pregnant is any business of the ministry.' she replied.

'Come on Rose! Your smarter than this!' Severus said and he came closer to her.

'Maybe I'm not.' she replied. Severus looked at her with such intensity in his eyes. Rose and Severus didn't really have a friendship, it was more a mutual understanding. They had been united in their grief. Severus and Rose could never love another human being the way they had loved Lily and Sirius. Severus was a little bitter for Rose's liking but she still from time to time enjoyed his company. Severus was playing double agent and Rose always felt a little sorry for him, a little pity. He had nothing but his greif and pain, hogwarts and his role within the order. She felt Severus had spent his whole life alone after Lily, Lily seemed to have been the only person too show him any kind of love or affection. Rose wanted Severus to know there was at least one person who did care, who was interested. Rose often thought of her first meeting with him how cold he had been towards her fearing she was stealing Lily away from her. She had been intrigued by him but things had happened and their paths had rarely crossed again, until now. Rose never spoke to Severus about Lily, she had just known, she had always known, which was why she had regretted so much the way they had acted towards him at school, then again Severus had never been very good to them.

'Rose, did you sleep with anyone while Sirius was inside?' he asked looking a little embarrassed.

'Severus, how can you even ask...' She replied.

'You never saw another man while he was in Azkaban, he escapes and two years later you fall pregnant?' he said. Rose's eyes suddenly became wide as she realised. Everyday she had written Sirius letters saying how in love with him she was. If the ministry was watching her surely they would be smart enough to realise that with Sirius out she would surely look around for him, maybe even find him.

'They'd never know.' Rose said defiantly.

'Rose, you know the state the Ministry is in, they'll do anything to distract from Dumbledore telling everyone He Who Shall Not Be Named is back. If they find out.' Severus said to her.

'I can lie.' She said to him.

'Through veritaserum?' he asked. Rose but a hand to her stomach protectively.

'It's a chance I'll have to take.' she said. Severus nodded at her letting her know he accepted her decision and then his face turned stony.

'Snivellus, I hope you've not been upsetting her.' Sirius said, from behind her, they were in the corridor of grimlaud place.

'Merely offering my congratulations at bringing another mongrel into the world.' he sneered.

'At least I'll have a child.' Sirius retorted.

'Oh yes, I'm sure playing fetch in the park will be so much fun.' Severus replied. Before Sirius could continue he turned and left. Rose had an odd smile on her face, she was picturing herself and a small child playing fetch with a great shaggy dog in the park.

Sirius slipped his arms around her waist and held them protectively over her stomach. She cocked her head to the side so he'd kiss her cheek tenderly.

'You know you can't go staking out anywhere now.' said Sirius.

Rose looked around at him annoyed. 'Lily did.' she said.

'That's a lie and you know it.' replied Sirius.

'I'll be busy at Hogwarts anyway.' said Rose.

They heard voices in the kitchen, they had been having a meeting and Severus was leaving early so Rose had chosen to tell him about the news so he couldn't hear it from someone else and use it against her. That's when he had started telling her about the ministry.

'So do you want to tell them?' Sirius said smiling.

As they wandered back into the kitchen Sirius took his glass off the dinner table which was now full with dinner plates and goblets the smells of a Molly Weasley dinner wafting through the doors and down the halls. He clinked the glass loudly as Molly took her seat and used her wand to bring the pots and pans to the table. He cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking to look at him. Remus was positively beaming, he already knew of course he already knew. Rose was now 3 months pregnant, she had discovered it in April, she hadn't told anyone for fear she was wrong but now she knew she was right.

'We have some news,' Sirius said rather loudly.

Harry looked up at his godfather curious.

'You're pregnant!' yelled Hermione suddenly.

'Thanks for ruining the surprise!' Sirius retorted. 'Yes.' he smiled.

'You really are the smartest witch aren't you?' Tonks said to Hermione.

'Well I thought it was obvious wasn't it?' she asked.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly.

'A toast then!' Remus said loudly beaming from ear to ear. 'To Rose and Sirius! And that even in the darkest of times there can still be a little light.' he smiled. The others raised their glasses and toasted them beaming.

'I remember when Lily, I and Alice were pregnant, you tried to stick with the boys barely spoke to us.' Molly said smiling at Rose. As Sirius was greeted by handshakes and well wishers all smiling and offering their congratulations, a lot of people couldn't believe it, not that she was pregnant or even that Rose was going to be a mother, more the fact Sirius a father. Despite the fact he had always been faithful to Rose, Sirius had always been deemed the lose canon, the wanderer, children just never seemed to figure into how they're lives might go. Sirius' seemed happier than he had ever been though, the news seemed to have soothed some of the tension he had been feeling being cooped up in the house all the time.

Rose accepted everyone's congratulations and smiles hugs and kisses. Then slowly people began to ebb away until the only people left were those staying in the house and Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye.

Rose sighed a little as she stood at the sink getting a drink of water. She wanted to be alone for a while. As far away from the world as she possibly could be but she didn't fully understand why. She wondered for a moment if Severus was right, bringing a baby into the world at a time like this was a dangerous idea, what if something happened to her or to Sirius or both of them, she had seen what the previous war had done to several of her friends and her children. Harry had become an orphan and Neville Longbottom was as good as.

'Are you okay dear?' Molly asked joining her at the sink.

'Hmm' Rose sighed.

'What's the matter?' she asked. She watched Rose who looked cautious.

'I, I don't know.' said Rose wringing her hands. 'It's just something Severus said.' she replied not looking up.

'It's natural to be scared.' Molly said taking her hand and squeezing it, Molly had always been a little maternal towards Rose, they were friends first and foremost but she had always acted like an older sister or a mother.

'He's right though bringing a baby into the world is dangerous with the war going on.' said Rose.

'I did it.' Molly said softly.

'So did Lily and Alice.' replied Rose. She paused taking a drink from the tankard and resting it on her cheek. 'You know I had this funny image before, a child and me and this big shaggy dog playing fetch in the park.' she chuckled.

'I used to be the same about Arthur, except he was teaching the kids about all those damn muggle things.' She smiled. 'Rose we don't know what the future will hold or how long the war will go on for, life is for living.' she added.

'I know.' she replied watching Sirius. He was sat at the opposite end of the room around the table with Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye they seemed to be discussing something, maybe it was order business. Molly had sent the Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others off to bed. There were so many rooms in the house it was hard to keep track. They were putting a lot of people up, Sirius and Rose were up in Sirius' old room, Rose had forgotten what it had looked like until earlier this year when she had come back here. The ministry were now watching her apartment more then ever and it was no longer safe.

'I still can't believe that you're going to be a mum!' said Remus.

'Makes you an uncle.' She smiled at him, Rose had no blood relatives, her family was all here in the order as it always had been, Remus was like a brother to her, Molly a sister, she felt a certain responsibility over Harry as they all did. 'Godfather even.' she added.

Remus hugged her softly, he was happier then she could ever know in this respect. For Rose there were several people who she wanted as Godparents, Harry Ron and Hermione they weren't old enough yet though, Fred, first and foremost though, Molly Arthur, Remus and Tonks. She hadn't spoken to Sirius about this yet but she was sure he would agree.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm really sorry about the lack of updates at the moment. I've just started back at uni but I'll make sure I update when I can =) <strong>_

_**Sorry for the lack of updates I'm suffering from a bout of writers block but I do have plans for this fic, for later chapters, it's just bridging the gap between them. Unfortunately as you can probably guess the ending might make you get a bit weepy but were not there yet =)  
><strong>_


	7. I've Got A Bloody Son

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Harry Potter, I have merely created a character and placed her in that world, I do not own any of the Potter world, only the character I have created. I have created some situations based on that world. Anything I have not created is J.. _

_I would appreciate reviews and comments, whether critical or full of praise, please remember though that these are not real people they are fictional and while I have tried to remain true to the information J.K. Rowling has laid out, this is my interpretaion (if that is the right word) of characters and the like.  
><em>

_I really appreciate all your lovely comments aswell it's nice to know you are enjoying my work :) So big thankyou! :)  
><em>

_Please Review I LOVE hearing what you think :)_

**_This is the sequel to my first fic Healed Hearts and Broken Bones._**

* * *

><p>'Please Uncle George?' Said George Black, he looked up into the eyes of his 'Uncle'. 'Hermione says I don't need to see it, I can just be told, Ron was going to tell me but she stopped him!' he whined.<p>

'There's a reason for that Scrappy.' George replied seriously.

'I'm old enough to know.' George said folding his arms in annoyance. 'Don't say I shouldn't remember them that way because I don't have any memories of them to start with!' he cried.

George Sirius Black was frustrated, he was 16 years old and angry because he had never met his mum or his dad, not that he could remember. He knew his mother had been beautiful and his father handsome. He knew that they had fallen in love at Hogwarts, he had heard all those stories over and over again. His mother had left him some memories in a small silver vial which he had never been able to access. George had seen photographs but he knew that his surrogate family were hiding the worst from him. His mother and father fought through one war and had died trying to save the wizarding world in another. No one seemed to want to explain to him what had happened though, for the past two years he had been trying to find out about them. He tried libraries and asking teachers, he even had conversation with Headmaster Longbottom but he wasn't much help because he didn't know the details.

George had been fortunate in that the Weasley's had taken him in. He lived with Arthur and Molly in there quiet house in the country but he was very often around at his 'uncle' George's house, or he'd venture to see Ron and Hermione or even Harry and Ginny, he enjoyed being around them and they didn't seem to mind him being there. He had a certain older brother stance with their kids and they enjoyed his company.

George Weasley looked at his nephew, he had the same thick black hair as his mother and father and deep brown eyes, he had his fathers rugged good looks but the nature of his mother. He had watched him grow from a baby, he had felt the heartache when his own mother had told George that they weren't his real mum and dad. 'It's always better to be honest dear.' she'd say.

George had watched as he received his letter from Hogwarts and he had felt a stab of sadness because he didn't have a mother and father too show how proud they were of him. The Weasley twin had watched the boys relationship with Teddy grow and fade, they were two years apart and this could affect friendships. The hope Harry had seemed to hold that their children would band together in a sort of Marauder way hadn't bore fruit. Needless to say George Black was still popular in school.

George Weasley had watched this young man grow up, always curious about where he came from, always wanting to know more about his family. _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_. George remembered Hermione saying this to him one time at a gathering, it was a quote Dumbledore had used. Harry was somewhat more sympathetic to the young boys quest to find out about his parents.

George Weasley watched him for a moment and sighed.

'Ok, your right, you are old enough to know about them. I don't know a lot though, I wasn't there for a lot of what happened, we have to go see mum and Harry. They know a lot more then me.' said George.

'Can we go now?' asked George jnr. He felt nervous, scared sick. He might finally discover what he had so longed for and now he was scared. What if his dad was mean and horrible, what if his mum wasn't as lovely as everyone had painted her?

'Yeah, I'll let Angelina know were going ok?' he smiled. 'Don't be worried.' he added and he left. Twenty minutes later they were stood in Harry's kitchen. Harry greeted them and got them a drink and after some discussion he had asked Ginny to go and get him the pensieve from upstairs.

'This was how I saw my parents when I was 15, in a pensieve. You have to understand what you see are snapshots, my memories. I think and George agrees with me that you should see this set of memories before you see the ones your mum left you.' Harry said. 'Get the worst over with.' harry smiled.

Whenever George mentioned who his 'Uncles and Aunts' were in school people got a little excited, Harry Potter had after all defeated Lord Voldemort who had caused so much harm to so many.

George nodded solemnly to Harry. His mouth had gone a little dry.

'Ok are you ready?' asked Harry.

'Yes.' George said slowly and he looked around at Ginger George, who nodded to the boy before him, George was sat in a chair a short way away, he didn't want to delve into Harry's memories they were private.

George Black was now stood in his fathers house, he was stood in a dusty kitchen and people were rushing around, he noticed that the people in the room were mainly male, looking a little sick and pale, worried and excitement seemed to buzz around him. A scream echoed from above and George saw the younger Harry glance at Ron looking a little scared.

'That's Remus, Teddy's dad. That's Fred, George's twin.' Harry said to him. George simply nodded taking in everything that was happening around him.

'They can't hear us don't worry.' Harry said, he remembered his first time in the pensieve with Dumbledore the way he had felt scared to move.

'Where are we?' George asked. 'In the time line I mean?'

'Your birth.' Harry said simply and George looked up a little shocked. 'See George despite everything that was going on outside your birth brought so much more love and happiness into this house.' Harry smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

George watched the men in the kitchen moving around slowly, they were wincing at the sounds of pain coming from above and suddenly there was a silence that fell over the house and the people in the room looked to one another worried. Remus gripped the back of a chair staring at the door. Arthur Weasley had a hand over his mouth. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance again and then suddenly there was a crash and a bang the door to the kitchen crashed open and a figure George had only ever seen in pictures suddenly crashed into the kitchen almost falling over.

'Sirius?' Remus said from the back of the room. The man before them suddenly lifted his head a grin spreading across his face, from ear to ear. George didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look so happy. He wanted to go over and hug his father but he stopped himself just in time remembering it was only a memory. Harry must have sensed this because he put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

As Sirius looked up George realised that he looked like his father in a lot of ways, he looked the same, his hair was darker than his fathers and his eyes weren't the same grey but he even exhibited the mannerisms his father was now experiencing. George had forgotten there was even anyone else in the room when suddenly Remus spoke again.

'Sirius?' he said a little pained.

'I'VE GOT A SON! I'VE GOT A BLOODY SON!' Sirius cried, his face seemed to be shining, he was crying. He marched without seeming to think about it over to Remus Lupin and hugged his friend tight for a moment. He was repeating the words over and over again. George turned and watched as Harry waited patiently to congratulate his Godfather and then suddenly the room began to dissolve around them and they were in a corridor, next to a door. There were three people stood in front of them a young Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'I hope she doesn't look all grizzly.' Said Ron awkwardly.

'RON!' Hermione cried in annoyance.

'Well you know what I mean, she might still have like blood all over and what if she's all sick.' said Ron.

'She had a baby Ron she hasn't caught splattergroit!' Hermione chastised him.

George smiled at this moment he understood and recognised this because it still went on. Ron still said daft things and Hermione still corrected him. George was eager for them to open the door. His hands were twitching, he wanted to see his mother so badly. He had heard so much about her, she was talked about with such affection and love. People often talked more about his mother than his father. George wondered if this was because his father had spent so much time in prison, the only person who seemed to talk very fondly off him was Harry, who seemed to know him better then anyone else. George had been told his father hadn't really been able to get to know people before his death. He was returned to the order for only a year. His mother on the other hand had always been around. For this reason George whilst always wanting to know about his father had always wanted to see his mother more. He wanted to know all the things that people couldn't tell him, he had tried to imagine her but it always seemed to go awry.

When the door opened and the trio moved George saw for the first time what his life should have been like.

His mother was sat up on a big four poster bed, she was cradling him in her arms, Rose's hair was dark like his, it was matted and messy at the moment. George smiled his hair was like a perfect mix of his mother and his fathers. Searching her face he couldn't see his in it though, he was mostly like his father. Rose was smiling, beaming up at the trio but in that moment George felt as though she was looking at him, he was gazing into her eyes, there was a twinkle there that said mischief. His father was sat on the bed next to her and arm around her shoulders, Rose was leaning into him and he seemed just as happy looking up from time to time. People in the room were talking but George couldn't hear them he was too busy gazing at them and he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder again.

'Have you decided on a name yet?' asked Hermione she was perched on the end of the bed, Molly was fussing around, Fred and George sat side by side on a dresser. The room was too small and was over crowded but the couple didn't seem to mind.

Rose looked up at Sirius and a smirk crossed her face. She smiled and nodded to him.

'George Sirius Black.' She smiled. Her voice was soft, George would never forget that tone that sound.

'What!' cried Fred and Ron in unison. Molly beamed and George Weasley looked a little bemused.

'I don't know what to say.' George said.

'We have a list of Godparents.' said Sirius. 'First of course there's Remus, Molly and Arthur, then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred.'

'You want me to be a godparent are you sure?' Hermione said, she had tears trickling down her face but she was smiling.

'Of course!' beamed Rose. Everyone was quiet for a moment merely gazing at the bundle in her arms. Then suddenly Sirius suggested a drink and a toast. Then the room began to dissolve again.

George was suddenly back in Harry's living room, he turned away from him and George Weasley for a moment ashamed at the fact tears were rolling down his face. George looked at the clock and realised they had been lost in the memories for an hour and a half.

'We'll have a break George.' Harry said patting the lad on the shoulder.

'No, please.' George said drying his eyes and turning around.

'I think before I show you what comes next we need a break. You need to prepare yourself.' Harry said nodding to George senior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm really sorry about how long it's taken me to update, A. I started NANOWRIMO, B. I'm back at uni. C. I can't bring myself to write their deaths = Anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I promise I have a few more chapters up my sleeve before I finish the fic.  
><strong>_


	8. Peripheral Vision

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the story taken from Harry Potter, I have merely created a character and placed her in that world, I do not own any of the Potter world, only the character I have created. I have created some situations based on that world. Anything I have not created is J.. _

_I would appreciate reviews and comments, whether critical or full of praise, please remember though that these are not real people they are fictional and while I have tried to remain true to the information J.K. Rowling has laid out, this is my interpretaion (if that is the right word) of characters and the like.  
><em>

_I really appreciate all your lovely comments aswell it's nice to know you are enjoying my work :) So big thankyou! :)  
><em>

_Please Review I LOVE hearing what you think :)_

**_This is the sequel to my first fic Healed Hearts and Broken Bones._**

* * *

><p>'Maybe you shouldn't show him Harry?' George Weasley said. Young George or Scrappy as he had become known to those around him had disappeared outside for a moment, he was getting some air. The nickname had come into being through a combination of two things, a muggle friend of George's had started calling him it after George had told him about Sirius' ability to change into a dog. Ron had then cottoned on to this name and kept it up, he himself had discovered the reference in an old muggle television show that the kids used to watch, he'd found it amusing for hours.<p>

'I remember what it was like for me, I mean when I wasn't worrying about Voldemort trying to kill me or quidditch or homework my mind would sometimes wander to them, I was curious about them. I had all my mum and dad friends around me though who could tell me everything. But I always wished I could see them. You can't tell me you don't wish you could see Fred from time to time. Do you not venture into you memories?' asked Harry.

George looked at him for a moment, he tried not to answer, because he tried not to think about Fred and he tried not to venture back into those memories often, Fred was dead and gone and he couldn't bring him back. George supposed for Harry the grief was different, Harry had wanted to know about his mother and father because he had never known them. Fred on the other hand had been the other half to George and he had been cruelly ripped away.

'Mum'll go ballistic when I tell her.' said George.

'You know Neville spoke to me about this, apparently George went to see him last year. Neville said he'd told him he sympathised and that if anyone would understand it would be me.' Harry said handing George a butterbeer.

'He went to see Neville?' George asked.

'Apparently he wanted to use the pensieve in his office, Neville refused of course, said he was scared Molly would have his head on a platter.' Harry laughed and George nodded in appreciation.

'If he wants to see everything we shouldn't keep it from him, the truth is better than any lies. Surely our own lives have shown us that people can handle more then we give them credit for. I can only go so far of course. I think you'd better tell your mum while I show him Sirius' death. She saw Rose the way she became, I've still got Snape's memories somewhere, they show bits and pieces too, how he hid her.' said Harry slowly. When he was in these contemplative moods he reminded George of Dumbledore, he even spoke like him from time to time and he had adopted the same way Dumbledore pushed his glasses up his nose. Watching Harry now was odd he had grown into his own but he had inhibited things from those around him particularly Dumbledore and Lupin. George would watch him sometimes and recognise these things and smile to himself.

'Mum'll probably chew my other ear off!' George said rising from the sofa as George Black came back in from outside.

'All right Scrappy,' he said lightly.

'Yeah just thinking.' he replied.

'How come you weren't a godparent?' he asked. George went a little stiff, Fred was being brought up again and he steeled himself against the emotions that threatened to come to the surface.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'In that memory, Fred was Godparent not you.' George replied.

'Your mum was like mine and Freds favourite aunt, she'd buy us muggle practical joke kits and baby sit us for mum. Even at Hogwarts she helped get us out of sticky situations. Anyway when it came to you one of us got to be a godparent and one of us got you named after us. I think she liked the name George but she didn't want Fred to feel left out. He always thought it was a bit of a cop out but he still liked the title nonetheless.' Smiled George a little lost in his thoughts. 'Anyway Scrappy, I'm gunna go call mum, Harry and I agree that we need a combination of memories to let you know what happened with her.' he added. With that he left to go to the other room, the kitchen had a fireplace and he knew his mother would be at home at the moment. It was the summer holidays and she'd probably be in the kitchen baking for the weekend when everyone went around to the Burrow.

'You sure you want to see this? It's not easy.' said Harry. George simply nodded too him, his dark hair bouncing a little around his face. George trusted Harry a lot more then the adults around him, not because he had defeated the dark lord or because he was some sort of celebrity but because Harry seemed to understand him, he seemed to understand that George was searching for something, Harry seemed to appreciate that George needed to see these things so he could put them to rights in his mind.

It was because of this understanding that Harry wanted to show him the worst memories first, Harry understood that George had to see these things but he felt that if he saw the worst first the best would come after, in the form of the memories Rose had left behind for her son. Happy memories and an even better impression of his parents then anyone else could conjure up.

One thing that had been remarked on and talked at great length about by Molly and Hermione was whether or not George had inherited his mother's curious powers, it seemed he had not, George had however inherited his mothers passion for animals.

Harry simply nodded to George and they were suddenly in the middle of another memory a war zone, a room with a sort of door frame at the top with a veil over it. Harry knew what was coming and was tense beside George he had known the day when he would have to head into this memory would come but he wasn't prepared. What if George blamed him for his father's death? Just as Harry had blamed himself.

George watched in terror as his mother and father duelled with men in hoods, he wanted to cry out as his mother turned and was caught by a spell. Harry found he couldn't even put a comforting hand on George's shoulder, the nickname seemed inappropriate now, in the circumstances and Harry found himself correcting his thoughts.

George found himself wanting to cry out, a man appeared at a door in the room, George recognised him as Dumbledore but he couldn't take his eyes away from his mother and father. His mother hadn't let the spell affect she got up and carried on fighting, his father was duelling a wild looking woman who cackled from time to time. The fighting had seemed to have stopped, Dumbledore had managed to get the men in masks into the centre of the table. George felt what was going to happen before it did.

His father was hit square in the chest by a spell and he went all rigid and fell back, it was a lot more peaceful then he had imagined it would be, silence seemed to fall around the room. Then George understood why Harry had been reluctant to show him the memory, it was not the actual death nor Harry's reaction that was the most upsetting, it was his mothers reaction, she had seen her love begin to fall and had run to grab him. She had failed and she had fallen before the veil. Everyone was busy with Harry, Lupin was holding him back but no one seemed to be bothered about his mother and George wanted to cry out for someone to help her. She was shaking and crying but seemed unable to move, unable to comprehend that there were people around her. George wondered if she would have even noticed if the whole room had collapsed.

Why was no one helping her. Just as Dumbledore approached the broken mass on the floor that was his mother the memory began to fade.

George felt very weak and sick and as the living room materialised around him he stumbled into the chair and sat down silent. There were tears rolling down his face and Harry stood for a minute shocked at his own reaction to the memory. He remembered it of course he did but he tried to suppress it. In a pensieve though you could see everything about the memory, things that had been in your peripheral vision. Harry had never seen the memory in that way, he had focused on what George had focused on, Rose, her reaction. The devastation on her face, Harry had only seen that kind of devastation once before, when George had lost Fred.

George Black sat on the chair for what felt like hours before George Weasley re-entered looking a little red faced. The talk with his mother had gone okay, after she had calmed down. Molly had shouted at her son about how her Godson was too young to be seeing these things, George had to remind his mother that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been younger then that when they had actually faced what George was watching.

The juxtaposition of the two images; the happy family and the broken woman had affected both Harry and George more then they thought it would. His father's death it seemed had been quite peaceful, a difference to his life, which had been explosive and full of rebellion. His mothers reaction only secured in George's mind just how much his mother and father had truly meant to one another. George pushed the image of his broken mother and his statuesque father to the back of his mind and brought forward the image of how happy his father had been at his birth and how happy his mother and father had been together, he must remember to ask Molly if she had any pictures.

'Mum, after much deliberation said it's fine we can go around later.' smiled George.

'Harry?' Ginny said lightly opening the door.

'In here.' he replied solemnly.

'Hey sis!' George said jumping up and pulling his sister into a hug.

'George are you ok?' Ginny asked suddenly noticing the look on his face.

'I'm fine sis why?' George Weasley replied.

'Not you!' she cried hitting her brother out of the way.

'Yeah, yeah I think I will be.' said George Black.

'Where are the kids?' Harry asked suddenly realising that his children were missing.

'Ron's, he insisted they all have a big sleepover, I think he's trying to wind Hermione up but he seems to have forgotten she's coming out with me and Luna tonight anyway.' she grinned at Harry.

'Maybe you should stay here tonight then.' Harry said putting a hand on Georges shoulder, both of us will come with you tomorrow.

'Are you sure?' George asked looking up at his godfather.

It wasn't so much Harry's approval George was looking for but Ginny's he hoped she wouldn't mind, he had some questions he wanted to ask Harry.

'Of course he's sure. Like I said I'm heading out with Hermione and Luna so you boys will have the house to yourself.' she smiled at him. George nodded solemnly and stayed still as Mr and Mrs Potter and George disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm really sorry about how long it's taken me to update, A. I started NANOWRIMO, B. I'm back at uni. C. I can't bring myself to write their deaths = Anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I promise I have a few more chapters up my sleeve before I finish the fic.**_

_**I'm going to try to balance out the sadness with a bit of light but I must apologise in advance because the next couple of chapters are pretty sad =/  
><strong>_


	9. This is a notice not a new chapter!

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

HI! So author here!

I've finished university which is a plus and brilliant, now I have more time to write, I'm currently in the process of rewriting the whole of this work and it's predecessor. There's a lot a failed with the first time around and I really feel I owe it to these characters to rework them and expand on a lot of things. Dog Days and Tiger Nights therefore is also being rewritten and expanded on. For me I was losing muse for this half of the story and I feel like I rushed a few things, for example Sirius and Rose's reunion and the somewhat friendship between Severus and Rose.

As such the whole thing is being reworked and rewritten and I really appreciate your time and patience with me as I work over it!

Thank you for all your wonderful support and compliments. I love you all and hope that you do continue to read and enjoy the new version as much as you enjoyed the old.

xx


End file.
